Vampires and Werewolves
by Morosely2101
Summary: We know that vampires, and werewolves are the creatures of the night, werewolves believes that they're monsters and cruel because they can suck blood of another living creature, and they cannot live in harmony and they're separated except for going to magix's where they're both can attend schools their,everything will change now they'll learn to trust a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Vampires and Werewolves:

Chapter 1: prologue:

_From the beginning of time, they say that vampire and werewolves are enemies never meant to be united, they can never live in peace and harmony not together but being separated in the magic dimension, between vampires and werewolves. Then war and destruction will occur and destroy the magic dimension. They say that vampires are dangerous creatures because they're creatures of night, unlike werewolves they aren't dangerous not as much as vampires, they protect their brothers and sister from the creature of the night. They say that vampires have no heart to anyone, they will drink the blood right out of you, just like a juice box once they're done they'll toss you away, they need animal's blood or human's and can imprint on others and make them very powerful, they need blood to live on, they can't live without. But no one understands how they're alive with a heart and flesh and blood who needs more blood to are werewolves with kind hearts, even though we intend to bite other humans, but that's the only way to protect our kinds, we don't mean any harm to them, we have the most caring heart, however vampires are cruel, and merciless, and ruthless and uncaring creatures. They are the worst creature that they ever been known to humanity and werewolves. The powerful vampires are the royal family of Domino they held the dragon's flame for centuries making them unstoppable, but one question is how can they even hold the dragon's flame if their element is fire based, it does not make no sense, sunlight burns them, how can fire possibly not burn them if it was heat and the most powerful magic to humanity. Everyday I think how can their realm carry such power like that, it's so mysterious, I always asked my parents that question every single night before I go to bed, even though when they tell me about the Great dragon that created the universe with its fire breath, how he created all the multi-dimensions and realms he created, the last realm he created was Domino after that he rested on this planet, but before he disappeared he entrusted the royal family of Domino keeping his power safe, and no one use it for the sake of evil, than all hell would break loose, then and to use this power to balance the magic dimension between good and evil. All the questions that I wonder about vampires, and knowing their answers and secrets will be revealed for there's a question there must be an answer to it, it's like history if you really want the answer, you must seek the answer for yourself to judge whether it's right or wrong you can change it, and make it right. Some may say that werewolves are the cruel creatures, or vampires are cruel, but I say for myself that none of this is true. We all fear from what we see, because what we see is difference, and they say nobody should be different from one another, and if they're different that means they're the monsters and not us because we are the same, no matter if we're vampires or werewolves. There was more werewolves than vampires, the vampires realms were: Domino, Linphea, Andros, and half of Magix, and the werewolf realms were: Eracklyon, Solaria, Zenith, Tir Na Og, and half of Magix and the rest of the magic dimensions. The kings of the vampire realms, and the kings of the werewolves realms met with each other and decided for the fate of the magic dimension to be safe, peace and harmony they agreed on that from now on, vampires and werewolves would never meet ever, the only place in the magic dimension that vampires are mixed with werewolves is Magix and the kings couldn't spilt that planet in half it's impossible, they agreed that this planet can only be an only planet mixed with vampires and werewolves, and they're schools there which both can attend to practice their magic,ca vampire and a werewolf but they are forbidden to associate with one another, that was the most important school rules. So many centuries had passed nobody disobeyed the law until now...they know that they aren't different from one another which made them special and best friends...now the story will begin of how they meet and decided to change the world..._

* * *

**This was the introduction of the story, how do you guys think so far? How will they react when they're put in the same dorm together and this was the chance to settle their difference and talk this out, and to change the world and begin their own destinies, challenges, and their fates, how will they become friends and stand by one another and to never give up on hope and how they can stay true to themselves, please read and review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The vampires ages are older than the werewolves, since they can live for many centuries long and they'll never age after 20 so ya...they're young no matter how old they get...I thought it was a fun detail to add because it's more interesting that way...**

* * *

Vampires and werewolves:

Chapter 2:

-Alfea and partying-

A tall redheaded girl with cyan eyes was in her room packing her things, she was excited to go to Alfea, instead of being locked up in a palace for the last 116 years, she decided to go to Alfea but to her parents dismay, they denied her the request the first time, and the second time, and the third, she wouldn't go down without a fight against her parents, and eventually they said yes to her request. They knew that Bloom's mind was already set and know nothing would change the fact, that she wanted to go to Alfea. She was stubborn like her father, she wants everything to go her way unlike her sister. Through a crack of her door her parents were spying on her and talking about not letting her go to Alfea instead go to school here where it's safe for, not going to a mysterious school where danger might be lurking out from every corner, they talked to the two headmistresses, ensuring that their daughter will be safe there, though planet Magix was five realms away from Domino, and if anything happens to their daughter, then they'll have no choice to take their daughter out of Alfea.

"Oh Oritel I don't want her to leave, she's young a for a matter of fact I can't see her living there it's so far from Domino, let's try talking her out of it," Mariam said her head resting on her husband shoulder's.

"I know what you mean darling, I don't want her to leave either, we've tried talking her out of it, but she's stubborn what can you say to stubborn person," Oritel said looking at her through the cracked door, Mariam stared at him "what," he said.

"It's not like your stubborn," Mariam said sarcastically.

"Well not like her," Oritel said defensively, and Mariam raised an eyebrow.

"But she did inherited it from you," Mariam said making a point, then they knocked the door.

"Come in," Bloom said while Oritel and Mariam walked in and they saw her luggages on the ground which all zipped up, they sat on Bloom's bed watching her packing the rest of her things.

"Bloom...honey you still want to go, are you sure about this," Mariam said still unsure of herself to let her daughter go.

"Ya mom I still wanna go, it'll be fun you'll see," Bloom said with confidence.

"Bloom what your mother is trying to say that, it'll be a whole new different experience for you, and you don't know what danger might be lurking in every corner," Oritel said worriedly about his daughter, facing the facts that they're might be danger and she doesn't know it.

"But...dad I can handle myself, I'm an adult for that matter, and if there's danger I'll be ready for it," Bloom said and sat down between her parents reassuring them that she can handle herself out there.

"Please you have to trust me on this," Bloom said pleading to them with her sparkling blue eyes hoping for a yes to the answer, and they agreed Bloom was very happy she hugged her parents, her parents were stroking her soft red unruly hair which she inherited from her mother.

"Ya better get some rest Bloom, it's sunrise now you must get some rest, you'll need your energy for tonight," Mariam said and kissed her daughter on the forehead, and they left her alone at last, Bloom changed her clothes into pjs and made sure she closed all the curtains and made sure that no sunlight entered the room, her room was pitched black now. Vampires sleeps more than ten hours unlike average humans. She had to be at Alfea at midnight (like 12 o'clock in daytime, but instead it was at night), she was all set to go and she gave her final goodbyes and left to begin her new journey and adventures, when she arrived to Magix it was beautiful all the lamps were lit up, the stars were shining in the clear sky tonight, the breeze of the night was nice, the night was young for young vampires to be out it the city, hanging out in their clubs. When she made it to Alfea she saw many young girls attending the new school year of Alfea, she was excited and noticed everyone was waiting in line to be checked in. Meanwhile Stella, Musa, Tecna and Roxy were up in their dorm balcony watching the new arrival of students.

"Hum...I wonder why those students came late at night, and look Griselda doesn't even yell at them for arriving this late, when I arrived 5 minutes late, she completely yelled at me, and it wasn't completely my fault I had to choose between hundreds of clothes and it was hard work for me," Stella said complaining about why Griselda yelled at her and not at the students.

"Rumors say they might be vampires, who also attend this school," Tecna said.

"What might you say that," Musa asked Tecna curiously.

"Vampires don't exist Tecna, you've got to know that it's all fairytale," Stella said.

"Then give me an explanation then Stella if you're so sure that vampires don't exist then why would they come this late, and not be rejected by the headmistresses or being yelled at," Tecna stated.

"Well...I don't know ok, and maybe you're right," Stella said.

"Well it explains why they came now at midnight, instead of daytime, because rumors say they'll burn under a glimpse of sunlight and their skin will become red like blood," Roxy said.

"You're absolutely correct Roxy, they have the day as night to them and night as day time for them, that's the only time they can be out, they're the opposite of us," Tecna said.

"That's one thing cool about them they can stay up late as much as they can," Stella said and they all laughed because she was right, they were lucky to stay up late all the way after sunrise even.

"Hey look they're going inside, to settle in their dorms," Stella said.

"Hopefully they'll won't be staying on they're side," Roxy said.

"What do you mean by that Roxy," Musa asked.

"Three girls will be coming to our dorm I heard that, because most of the dorms are already full except for ours," Roxy said.

"No way in hell they're going to stay in our dorm," Stella yelled.

"They better not bite us, and suck the blood out of us," Tecna stated.

"They better not bite my beautiful skin, or else I'll bite their's," Stella said with attitude.

"They're cruel creatures, and for that we cannot be their friends understand, but we can ask them questions," Musa said.

"Ya," they all said.

"I don't know about meeting them or not, it way past our bed time and if Griselda finds out we're still awake then we'll be in much trouble," Roxy said.

"For once Roxy is right we'll be in so much," Musa said, and they agreed to go back to sleep in order not to be caught by Griselda, but out of luck they heard the door opened and three girls came in with Griselda and she noticed Stella, Roxy, Musa, and Tecna they were awake way past their bed time and she said to them "Stella, Roxy, Musa, Tecna why aren't you guys in bed sleeping." They had no answer to answer Griselda and said"we'll talk about consequences the first thing in the morning, but for now meet you three roommates of this dorm."

The first girl stepped up she had long red unruly hair until the waist, she has cyan eyes, and pale skin, she was wearing a dark pink mini tank top with a black mini skirt, and dark pink tights underneath her skirt which were ripped, and black high heels, with a black neckless and pink bracelets, with big loops of black earrings and she said "My name is Bloom."

The second girl stepped up next to Bloom, she had long light brunette hair with a few highlights on her bangs, her hair was pulled into a pony tail, she has green eyes, tanned skin, she was wearing a one shoulder strapped shirt with dark green and black strips, and tight jeans which were ripped, and black wedged shoes, with green heart shaped earrings, and she said "My name is Flora."

The last girl stepped up next to Flora, she had long dark brown hair with a few light brown highlights on her side bangs, she has cerulean eyes, she is a dark-skinned girl, she was wearing a black short sleeve hem dress, with a dark teal belt in the middle and on the tips of her dress the color was dark teal, with dark teal high heels, with back bracelets and black earrings, she said "My name is Aisha.

"Are they totally obsessed with dark colors really, they need to lighten up," Stella whispered into Tecna's ears.

"Well they're vampires...what do you expect of them to wear Stella bright cheery colors," Tecna whispered back to Stella.

"Well my name is Musa, this Roxy, Tecna and Stella," Musa said.

"We're glad to meet you," they said.

"Girls, I better expect you to be in bed now, and for you three tell me if there's any problem," Griselda said and left the dorm.

"So what's with your outfits, why is it dark," Stella asked wanted to know their answer.

"Well I like dark colors, instead of wearing bright colors personally I don't like bright colors because they're way bright to me," Bloom said.

"It's not right for us to wear bright colors, then we'll look weird in it, I tried bright colors when I was little girl, I wanted to throw up," Flora said

"For me I never tried on bright colors, but for some reason it doesn't suit me," Aisha said.

"Oh I see," Stella said and whispered to Tecna in the ear "that explains their outfit colors they clearly don't like bright and nice colors except for dark colors."

"So what are you guys going to do," Roxy said making sure that they won't be in this room all night long to bite them and to suck their blood.

"Well first we're going to unpack our things and we're probably going to downtown, and stay their for the rest of the night and get use to the city," Flora said.

"Okay, then have fun, we better go back to bed before we get into any more trouble," Tecna said with a relief and the four of them nodded and headed back to their dorm. While Bloom, Flora and Aisha were done unpacking, they were on they're way once they got off schools ground, once the got off the bus they were amazed by the city. Everyone hanging out having the night to themselves it was an amazing night.

"Hey guys do you wanna hang out at the frutti plaza," Bloom said.

"Sure, come on girls we have the night to be free and forever to be young," Aisha said and they headed toward to the club many men were staring and whistling at them because they were beautiful and hot. Once they were in the club, they noticed the club was full of vampires and they're wasn't one werewolf, except for Sky who faked himself of being a vampire because he couldn't get in it was vampire club only at night during the day it was the werewolf's. The girls were sitting at the bar and the waiter was getting them a glass of wine blood, Flora wanted the vanilla wine blood, Aisha wanted a wine blood, and Bloom wanted a regular pure blood (which comes from animals). Meanwhile three guys had their eyes on them, the girls noticed that they were staring at them and blushed. After when they were done drinking their third glass of blood they headed to the dance floor and danced the night off, they were high which was from the blood they had, they had more one cup of blood. The three guys were on the dance floor noticing the girl's eyes were colored, Bloom's eyes were red, Flora was golden, and Aisha was golden too, which meant to the guys they were blood-drunk, because two of them are vampires and they've done that more then once, the eye color changes to a different color because you're drinking blood, and one of them was a werewolf but didn't show it, but he did studied all about vampires and he thought it was interesting when they drink blood and especially imprint with one another, werewolves can do that to, but vampires do it by drinking blood of another vampire, and they can live a very long life and look young and never age after 20. The two boys were also blood-drunk, so they came up to the girls and they said "you wanna dance with us."

"Sure," they said, so Flora danced with tall and muscular blue hair vamp, which was Helia and Aisha danced with a tall a dark muscular purple hair vamp, which was Nabu and finally Bloom danced with a tall and muscular blond vamp (werewolf) who disguised himself which was Sky.

"Wow your a great dancer," Sky said, and Bloom blushed.

"Not so bad yourself," Bloom said and chucked at him.

"I never knew how beautiful your dance is," Helia said and Flora blushed.

"Thanks," Flora said.

Nabu was dancing with Aisha and she noticed he was great dance and great at telling jokes she laughed the night with him.

"Hey guys do you guys want to sit over there," Aisha asked as she founded a table for six.

"Sure, come on I'm getting a little tired," Bloom said tried from all the dancing, so they all headed to the table to sit down and to relax, the 5 min later a waiter came to them.

"So any of you up for one more drink," Nabu asked and they all said yes except for Sky who just wanted water.

"Anyway how did you guys convinced your parents to come here?" Bloom asked.

"Well at first it wasn't that easy for them to say yes," Flora said.

"My parents didn't even wanted me to be here," Aisha said.

"Not me either, they think it's dangerous to be here," Bloom said.

"Why is here dangerous," Sky asked and they stared at him.

"Because...like you don't know," they all said giving him weird looks.

"...werewolves especially once it's a full moon they become outta control and attack people," they said and he stared at them accusingly and said "how do you know they'll get out of control on a full moon," he stated defensively.

"Why are you defending them Sky," Helia asked.

"Well I'm not defending them," Sky said.

"But you sound like it," Nabu said.

"Ok guys let drop it before you guys fight about it," Aisha said.

"So how old are?" Helia asked.

"Why don't you guys start first," Flora dared.

"Ok fine I'm 120," Helia said.

"I'm 120 same as Helia but older then him in a couple of months though," Nabu said.

"Well I was born in March 1st, and I'm 116, " Flora said, didn't bother about revealing her age.

"I was born in June 15, and the same age as Flora," Aisha said.

"I was born in December 10, and the same age as Aisha and Flora," Bloom said and Sky wasn't surprise when they revealed their ages and thought to him self _"dang they look so young for their age, no way it's impossible wow I thought they were around my age but didn't expect this at all, they really can live a long life I thought it wasn't true." _The waiter got the drinks and she set them on the table in front of them.

"In my life I never had four drinks after one another, one time when I was fifteen I drank at least a cup and a half and boy, my eye's turned really dark red, and I became thirst for more and more blood I enjoyed though that's when my parents realizes a drink was enough for me to drink, I was going to bite someone and then my parents held me down and then...," Bloom said and remembered clearly, exactly what she did.

"What did you do next," they all asked and I blushed cuz it was really embarrassing to me.

"I did it but it was by mistake I bit...," Bloom said not really want to finish the rest.

"Bit who, bit who, please finish the rest of your story," they said and pleaded.

"I bit my FATHER on his arm and drank the blood from him and then my mom did a spell so I won't go thirst for blood after that," Bloom said and they looked at her and laughed and Aisha said "do you know what happens when you bite another vampire Bloom." they all laughed and her cheeks turned red "yes, I knew what happen, I imprinted but it was by mistake I was thirsting for blood, and later I asked my mom if I can break the imprint that I had with my father, and she said no it will hurt you and most of all it'll hurt you father and break his heart, so I didn't break the imprint ever since."

"Wow that's what happens if you drink too much," Sky asked and they all calmed down from laughing.

"Yes, but I never what to do that again," Bloom said.

"Yes, Sky once you drink too much you'll be thirsting for blood and won't calm down you'll get worse and worse and if you do a spell, then you won't become thirsting for blood." Nabu said.

"It's as if you never drank blood before Sky," Aisha said.

"Wow so you never broke the imprint," Flora asked.

"Nope, and I will never break it, my dad actually enjoyed me drinking from him, I don't why..weird right," Bloom said.

"No I don't find it wired," Helia said.

"Why," Bloom asked.

"It's natural when a parent sees you for the very first time drink blood from them and have the imprint with them," Nabu said.

"I remembered when I was like around ten, the very first time I drank from my mother's blood, was when she was out in the gardens and then she was picking some pink roses and scratched her wrist by the thorns and it was bleeding badly, I got some napkins, healing ointment and bandages I was running into the garden like crazy, when I was near my mother I smelled the delicious blood, it was calling to me, I didn't noticed my eyes turned gold because I was thirsting for blood, my parents nodded and I didn't know what they mean by, so my mother said to me "go head honey you can bite me if you like," that's when I realized I was thirsting over blood and my dad said it's ok and so I bit my mother and drank her blood when I looked at them they were smiling at me," Flora said.

"Wow," we all said.

"I guess it happens," Bloom said.

"It's a natural thing Bloom, it happens with everyone (vampires) I had my first imprint with my dad too because of blood thirst for the first time," Aisha said.

After when they were done drinking their last drink they decided to head outside to walk around Magix for a little while, and then they'll head back to Alfea. They were walking around in Magix it was a beautiful city.

"Hey do guys want to go to a lake it's really beautiful there," Nabu asked.

"Sure, but is it far from Alfea, because the sun will rise in about an hour," Flora asked.

"No it's not at all, it pretty close to Alfea," Helia said.

"Now ladies here's our ride, have you ever ridden on these before," Sky said show them the flying bike.

"No," they said.

"So we'll show you how," the boys said, so the boys got on first then girls sat behind them and wrapped their arms on their waist and they took off into the sky, it was amazing experience for them, finally after sometime being in the sky they made it to the lake and lowered down to the ground. They got off the the bikes and walk toward the lake the girl's eyes were covered by their hands making it special to them, once they got there "girls you can open your eyes now," they said.

"Wow," the girls gasped it was a beautiful scene, the sparking blue lake, the green trees, and the beautiful flowers of all kind of color, the silver moon shining over the lake. The guys took the girls in their own arm and wrapped their arms around their waist. They loved this day it was amazing they never experienced something like this before. Now the sun was rising it was already time for them to go back to Alfea sunlight was peering through the trees.

"We need to leave now," the girls said, they must hurry back to Alfea fast because the sun rised already they were lucky that they brought their red capes along, so the sun won't burn their skin. They were at Alfea's gate so they thanked the guys quickly and ran fast as they could back to their dorm. Meanwhile Stella, Musa, Roxy and Tecna were already dressed up and ready to go to their fist day of classes, Stella opened the door and Flora, Aisha and Bloom ran quickly into the dorm.

"Well..not to be rude or anything you guys should've said excuse me or something," Stella said.

"Sorry about that...," they said breathing quickly.

"What a night," Flora said.

"So what's with the red capes," Musa asked, they completely forgot to to take off the cape once they got into Alfea.

"Um...it's a new style," Aisha said making an excuse about the cape.

"Drop it, you're vampires aren't you," Tecna said and now the whole room was silent.

"No we're not," they said.

"Then why aren't you guys facing us," Roxy asked, they couldn't because their eyes was still colored ever since they drank the last glass from an hour ago, it take a while to wear off.

They knew they couldn't hid anymore, and faced them and took off the cape setting it on the ground, and they all gasped because of their colored eyes Bloom's was red, Flora and Aisha were gold.

"What happened to your eye colors," they all said at them same time.

"Well..at the club we were in, we drank four glass of wine blood...except for Bloom who drank glass of blood without wine and last cup we drank was an hour ago, once we drink blood our eyes changes color." Aisha said.

"Oh, so you admit your vampires right," Musa said.

"Yes, and your werewolves right," Flora said, they're faces fell apart.

"Wait how do you know that," Tecna said.

"We can sense that," Bloom said.

"Ok fine," they said.

"..and if you try to suck our blood, you won't know what will happen to you," Roxy said.

"Why would we do that," they asked.

"Isn't it obvious that you're vampires," Tecna stated.

"Even if we're vampires, why would we would suck your blood anyway because that would mean we would imprint on you," Aisha said.

"Sucking our blood would lead to imprinting," they asked and they nodded back at them.

"Well I don't think, we're going to worried about it anymore," Stella said with relief.

"Well we better go to class, or well be in detention," Tecna said and they headed out to class, while they were in the hallway they were talking about what they said earlier.

"I don't trust them one bit," Tecna said.

"But you heard what they said they won't bite us because they'll imprint on us which is not a good thing you know that," Roxy said.

"So you think that they maybe lying," Stella said.

"Ya, and from the looks of it no one here in magix even sells a blood wine drink or whatever they were talking about," Musa said.

"That's why you should never trust a vampire no matter what they say is even true just because they're vampires," Tecna said and they entered the class.

**Back at the dorm...**

"I'm so exhausted, I'm going to my room to sleep," Bloom said.

"We're also going to our room to sleep, we're so tired," they both said at the time so they headed back to their room and made sure that their rooms are entirely covered by the curtains and made sure no light entered the room.

Bloom was in the bathroom washing up, and changing her clothes in pjs to get ready to sleep finally after a long night, she never felt like this in forever. Then she heard her phone ringing and picked it up it was her mother and answered it "hello mom," she said.

"Hello darling, so how was your first day here," Mariam said, and didn't pay attention to Bloom's eye color change.

"It was..let me put this in a way that...it was fantastic and amazing I still don't understand why you and dad said it's dangerous to be here," Bloom said.

"Bloom I'm glad you're here but it's only been the first day, after a while you'll see how people will treat you, they're not what you expected it to be," Mariam said.

"Mom, why are you and dad are trying so hard to convince me not to stay here that's the thing I don't understand, how will people treat me so differently, and what do you mean by that," Bloom said.

"Bloom do you remember the time what happened to you when you were five years old," Mariam asked her.

"Well...not really I don't remember, why mom what does it have to do with me staying here," Bloom asked.

"Oh Bloom when you were five, we went to Magix for first time in forever, we took you and Daphne we did enjoyed our time there until... Mariam said remembering the painful memories that she wanted to forget.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Oritel and Mariam along with Daphne and Bloom went to magix to have a picnic next to the lake, the stars were out shinning in the sky, and there was a full moon reflecting on the lake._

_"Hey mommy look at this cute butterfly, I'm going to chase it," the five years old Bloom said._

_"Ok honey, but do not go to far we want you here in front of us where we could see you," Mariam said._

_"I know that mommy," Bloom said._

_After a while Daphne came to her parents, she had a worried look on her face "what's wrong sweetie," Oritel asked worriedly._

_"I can't find Bloom, she's nowhere to be found," Daphne said._

_"WHAT," they both yelled._

_"What do you mean you can't find her," Oritel said grabbing Mariam's hand into his looking at her "don't worry we'll find her," Oritel said reassuring her that they'll find Bloom._

_"I know how to find her," Mariam said and cast a spell to find Bloom,"we have to follow it it'll lead us to Bloom." So they followed the bright light which it will lead them to their daughter, once it lead them to their daughter, they found her unconscious and heavily bleeding "Bloom," they yelled.  
_

_"What happened," Mariam asked she was crying because her daughter might die from all the blood loss, Daphne was next to her mother, Oritel saw werewolves tracks on the ground which was all bloody, and growled and he said "they were here."_

_"No, it can't be, but if they were here than why didn't I sense them," Mariam said holding her daughter in her lap, looking at her pale white face._

_"I don't know, but we need to heal her fast, or she might die," Oritel said sadly and was angry at the same time, so Mariam placed her hands on Bloom's stomach where the cut was, it was a deep cut then she whispered a spell that would heal their daughter faster, after when the magic healed her, she started to regain consciousness slowly "mom...what...happened..to ..me," she said weakly.  
_

_"Don't worry darling you're fine now, you must drink some blood from me, since you lost so much blood," Mariam said and Oritel was next to Mariam looking at his weak daughter, he wanted revenge it upsetted him to see her like that, and Bloom shaked her she didn't want to,"Bloom listen to your mother you need it Bloom,to make you conscious again please for us darling we need you," Oritel said and Bloom did what she told to do, so Mariam gave Bloom her arm to drink the blood from, and she bit her mother on the arm and began to drink from it, she drank so much from her mother, her mother stated to feel __consciousness was about to take over her. "Bloom it's enough," Oritel said worried about his wife which she was about to be un__conscious any minute now, Bloom stopped and pulled herself away and noticed her mother fainted Oritel was behind her and he catched and held her in his arms. Bloom looked at her mother, she look very pale like Bloom, Mariam was trying to heal her wrist which was bleeding, but couldn't because she was weak. They need to get back home quickly, to give blood to Mariam and Bloom and to heal Bloom too. Vampires could heal themselves once their hurt, but Bloom was very weak to do so. Once they got back to the palace the maids and nurses rushed to their aid, Oritel carried Mariam to their room and the nurses gave her at least five patches of blood to drink from, to regain__ consciousness back. The maid carried Bloom to her room, the nurses came in to heal her, after when they were done healing her, she slept in bed because she was tired. An hour later Mariam was feeling fine, she wasn't dizzy anymore she wanted to check on Bloom to see how's she doing, so she walked down the hallway all the way to Bloom's room, when she made it, she looked and saw Oritel and Daphne by her side she was sleeping, so she opened the door and walked in Oritel and Daphne turned around and saw Mariam._

_______"Mom, you're okay," Daphne said and hugged her mother._

_______"Mariam I'm so glad to see that you're okay," Oritel said and Mariam sat next to Oritel on the bed._

_______"Did she wake up," Mariam asked looking at her daughter who was still sleeping._

_______"No..," Oritel was cut of by Daphne "No but to really test if she's fine," Daphne got a piece of glass to cut her sister's hand to show her mother that she's healing quickly and "..so you use a piece of glass to test it on her hand." _

_______"Daphne you will be in so much trouble for...," Daphne cut off her mother and said "look she's healing quickly." She sat between her parents watching Bloom sleeping._

_______"We're never going to Magix again it's too dangerous for us to be there it's not meant for us," Mariam said, and Oritel agreed with her, she was right it was far too dangerous for them to be there._

**_______-End of Flashback-_**

"...and so that's what happened, that's why me are your father denied your request many times, for going to Alfea in Magix because we're afraid of losing you again," Mariam said.

"Oh mom, you could've told me this from the beginning and I do understand, I'm really sorry I didn't know," Bloom said.

"It's ok," Mariam said.

"Don't you worry now, I'll protect myself and watch out for any danger," Bloom said reassuring Mariam that she'll be safe and yawned because she was so exhausted, Mariam noticed that she was yawning and she was also tired herself.

"Well Bloom I'll talk to you later goodnight sweetie," Mariam said.

"Goodnight mom," Bloom said, with that she closed her phone and headed to bed and made sure her entire room was covered completely with curtains and no sunlight entered the room finally she went to bed and slept.

* * *

**-By the way, they won't get along with each other they'll have revenge on one another, and because they took it so far not like any vampire or werewolves they'll spend a week together with no way out of it and they'll discover something that no one ever had which was friendship and kindness towards each other, and realized that it was wrong to separate vampire and werewolves for the way they are, but will be up in the following chapters. **


End file.
